


Do As I Say

by nothfan



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, None consensual swats, Parental - Freeform, mention of past spankings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Set near the start of season one episode 8Malcolm as usual isn’t listening and Gil thinks it’s unacceptable behaviour and deals with it.I was planning on doing this ficlet anyway. but during a chat with some members of lj group spanking world last night I got an added prompt, asking for Malcolm to say*Yes Sir* to Gil so this is a fill for that too 😊WarningAs with most of my fics this contains mention of spanking and a few  none consensual swats to an adult by his father figure.
Relationships: Mentor - Relationship, father Figure - Relationship, surrogate son - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Do As I Say

Prodigal Son  
Do as I Say

Gil turned away from his profiler to issue an order to get a bomb squad called out to assess the buried Winnebago before they tried to access it. When he turned back to Malcolm he found the younger man about to use a piece of pipe to force open a way into the motor home.

Gil reacted quickly and jerked Bright backward by the collar of his coat, the young man stumbled, dropping the pipe.

“What the hell Bright, I said to wait, did you not hear me ordering up a bomb disposal team? The place could be booby-trapped.”

“Sorry, wasn’t listening,” Bright mumbled and he tried to shake off Gil’s grip.  
Gil let go of the young man and shook his head in frustration.

“Anyway, that padlock is to keep someone in, not out, “ Bright added, annoyed at having his train of thought interrupted. And he was oblivious to the returned look of growing displeasure that his mentor sent in his direction.

Great, first the kid is wandering around the place in the middle of the night, getting shot at. And now he thinks the rules of my team don’t apply to him. He seems under the impression that he doesn’t need to listen to what I tell him. Well that needs to change Gil thought as he turned his full attention back on the young man. Who was already drifting closer to the camper van again.

“Malcolm!” Gil called sharply.

Bright jerked towards his mentor, surprised at the use of his given name,

“What’s up now,” he groaned half to himself with an added eye roll.

Not getting the desired response from the kid, Mal jabbed a finger towards a spot closer to him,

“come here, now!”  
Gil did his best to ignore the little huff that escaped the kid as he slouched towards him. Bright was not the most patient person once he went Into profiler mode.

Bright gesticulated wildly as he approaches his mentor,  
“come on Gil, I’m just trying to do my job, I need to get in there,” he said waving a hand towards the camper. 

The older man quickly glanced behind him to check that the rest of the team were busy with the continuing search. And not paying much attention to them, close enough Gil thought. And stepped right into Bright’s personal space, he grabbed him by one arm and angled him to the side. Then he put the full force of his dissatisfaction into landing a sharp slap to the kid’s backside. Over his topcoat, he wouldn’t feel the full impact of the slap but he should grasp the intention.

“Gil...what the ...” the younger man yelped in shock. 

Gil still had a firm grip on Bright and pulled him in closer,

“Your job, kid, is what I say it is! And when I say we’re waiting for back-up to arrive, that’s what you’ll do. Is that clear Malcolm?”

Fidgeting Bright muttered, “fine,” Glancing up at his mentor Bright realized judging by Gil’s reaction that his response was about to get him another smack. He was about to get walloped in full view of at least a dozen NYPD personnel, again! He started to panic.

“I mean, yes sir! Sorry...sorry!” He bleated.

Satisfied Gil finally released Bright with a pat on the shoulder, then he fished out his car keys and handed them to the younger man.

“And now you can practice doing as you’re told, go and wait in my car until we get the all-clear. I’ll send someone to fetch you when we’re ready for you. Are those instructions clear enough for you Malcolm?” Gil asked as he closely watched the young man, and was determined to ignore the *puppy who’d just been smacked with a newspaper* look he was getting from the kid.

“Yes Sir,” Bright answered and cast a final longing look at the partially uncovered Winnebago and then trudged off reluctantly.

“And Bright, if I find out you made any detours on the way to the car, we’ll continue this conversation somewhere more private. Ok?”

Malcolm turned back and nodded his understanding, feeling like a naughty child. And he remembered that private chats with Gil when he had, on occasion, been a naughty child, meant he usually ended up with a stinging butt. So he kept his head down to avoid any distractions and walked as quickly as he could to Gil’s car. He hated waiting but taking a trip over Gil’s knee was not something he wished to revisit any time soon. He carefully compartmentalised the small nagging question Of just how long he would be able to do as he was told before he slipped up.


End file.
